


Forevermore

by AuthorintheShadows



Series: Salacious Nightmares [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ardyn being possessive, Biting, Blood, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles, Voyeurism, brief mention of death, dom!Ardyn, multiple people wrecked by tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorintheShadows/pseuds/AuthorintheShadows
Summary: Ardyn rather enjoys playing with others. Mostly you and the Chocobros.Conclusion to the Salacious Nightmares series.





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed any tags and let me know what you think down below!

This time you awoke to arms around you and your head against a warm chest. Had Ardyn crawled into bed with you? Why was the bed moving? Opening your eyes, you realized Ardyn was carrying you through the halls back towards where the Crystal was housed. It was a surprise because normally you either were walked back or hoisted up and taken back by the tentacles to the Crystal. It had been a shorter session today before you were allowed to shower and rest. You had fallen asleep immediately after your shower, curled into the blankets. How long had you slept?

“Ah, you’re finally awake! I was starting to think you were going to sleep straight through your entertainment for the evening.” Ardyn stopped, looking down at you with a small grin. You saw his eyes roam over the pajamas he had given you, a simple shirt and some super tiny shorts. Something was caressing your backside as his fingers teased under the edge of your shirt as he walked and you had no doubt it was one of the tentacles that he controlled. 

“Your friends are here, shall we go meet them?” Flashes of seeing your friends bound and fucked sent a wave of heat and lust through you and you nodded up at Ardyn. He smirked, continuing down the hallways and into parts you didn’t recognize. Where were you and where was he taking you this time?

“We’ll be giving them a small surprise. They’ll never expect us to be waiting in the Emperor’s, I mean, former Emperor’s favorite seat.”

“Former Emperor?” You questioned. What all had happened while you were here?

“Why yes, he’s gone now. Demons and all that.” Doors opened automatically as Ardyn approached, taking you deeper and deeper into the building. Leaning your head against his chest, you watched the different hallways and rooms pass by until you entered a large circular room. In the middle of the platform in front of you, there was an ornately decorated room with windows looking in. Ardyn approached the door, pausing for a moment as the tentacle that had been caressing your backside moved to hold a card up to the keypad.

It was the weirdest throne room you had ever seen, not like you’ve seen many, but this was definitely not what you imagined one to look like. Machines covered the walls that didn’t have windows and a red carpet leading to the throne, with a matching tapestry behind it. Ardyn moved to stand in front of the throne, where an outfit laid draped over it. It was the last thing you remembered seeing the Emperor wearing. So Ardyn had been telling the truth. A tentacle appeared and swept up the clothes to toss them carelessly onto the floor so that Ardyn could sit down. Maneuvering you around so you faced the door, but still sitting comfortably on his lap. He waved his hand and the door shut itself, the locks settling back into place.

“It shouldn’t be long until they arrive. I must simply have you to myself first before they do.” This is what you were expecting to wake up to. Tentacles slipped under your clothes, caressing the skin underneath while Ardyn’s hands moved to grope at your breasts. His hips thrust up into yours, causing small noises to escape your lips. You did your best to tease him back, hands gripping the armrests while you rubbed your ass against the arousal you felt beneath you. His teeth dug into your neck, marking you as his and repeating the same on the other side. You felt yourself being lifted up, tentacles slipping around your waist and chest. Your legs were spread for you and your hands were surprisingly left alone this time. A cheeky tentacle had slipped down into your shorts, running through your lips before flicking at your clit.

“So wet already, my little pet?” You could feel his smirk against your neck before your pajamas were ripped off of you. When you descended again, you were lined up with Ardyn’s cock. He sure didn’t want to waste time today, did he? Perhaps this is exciting him just as much as it was you? Deciding to be bold, you leaned back onto his shoulder and tugged his head back by his hair so that you could mouth at the curve of his jaw. Closing your eyes, you gave a few kitten licks to his pulse before nibbling lightly. A small growl left his throat at the action, but he did nothing to stop you. Now for the icing on the cake.

“I’m always wet for you, your majesty.” He groaned and then he was suddenly inside you. He was fully in control now, the tentacles helping to set the pace while his hands pinched your nipples. Your words had set him off and all you could do was hold on as best as you can. His only goal was to have you come hard and fast around him. A loud moan left you when you felt one of them slip into your ass and sync with Ardyn’s pace. The room you were in echoed your moans back to you tenfold and you idly wondered if you could be heard from outside as well. The increasing tremors told you how close you were and Ardyn knew it too. He knew exactly how to make you sing. Every move was calculated to tease before he brought you over into ecstasy. 

“That’s right, I am your king. Now do as your king commands and come for me!” Like a switch, you were clenching around him and screaming his name just as the door opened. Whatever was being discussed was forgotten as your friends watched you writhe and clench down on Ardyn’s cock. It was hard not to notice how their eyes were immediately drawn to where the two of you were joined before they slowly raised their eyes to appreciate the rest of you.

“So you’ve finally arrived! Terribly sorry to have interrupted your conversation, but I was dying to have her.” You were sat firmly on Ardyn’s lap now, his cock still buried inside you. His head was on your shoulder, hands molded around your breasts and pinching your nipples once in a while to make you writhe.

“You’ve missed one show, but would you like another?” Ardyn asked before his teeth sunk into your neck, making his mark on you a little bigger. You were lifted slightly before Ardyn began his thrusts, slow and deep. It was just enough to make you whimper and moan when he brushed your g-spot. One of his hands traveled down to teasingly rub your clit before it moved lower to spread your lips so they could see every thrust he made into you. They moved forward as one, entranced by the sight of your pleasure. You felt Ardyn smirk against your skin and you barely had time to wonder why before you watched your friends swept up in a flurry of tentacles. You were surprised they didn’t even try to fight them off like they wanted this to happen. Maybe Ardyn hadn’t been joking when he said they had experienced the joys of the tentacles he controlled. Your friends were stripped down, their clothes tossed to the floor in a pile before the tentacles started to wrap around their cocks and stroke.

“I think my little pet deserves a show first, she’s been so very good for me. I’m sure you all don’t mind being part of the entertainment, do you?” The moans were answer enough. Ardyn moved to nibble at the lobe of your ear before he spoke again.

“No matter what happens, you should keep your eyes open. You wouldn’t want to miss any part of this performance.” What did he mean by that? He licked the shell of your ear before he began to thrust a little faster and the hand that had been spreading you open moved to rub softly at your clit. Just like with you, the tentacles seemed to know exactly where to touch and tease to garner the most reaction or noise out of them. There were ones on Noct that were flicking his nipples in a rhythm that had him squirming in their grasp. Another was running through Gladio’s hair, miming like it was hands in his hair. 

You heeded Ardyn’s words, keeping your eyes open as much as you could to be able to watch everything. Prompto was spread eagle, trying to thrust into the tentacle around his cock while another wrapped around his neck before it moved to slip into his mouth. He took it in easily and you watched as the slime started to affect him, his body moving harder to try and obtain pleasure. His moans grew louder the longer he sucked on the tentacle and you wondered if maybe it affected him more than anyone else.

Gladio was beside him, suspended in the air and already moaning. His hands were bound above his head while his legs were spread, knees close to his chest. The one fondling his cock kept sweeping over his tip on every upwards stroke. You watched as a tentacle approached his ass, sliding around it and using the slime like lube. It slipped just the tip in and you knew it was wiggling about by how Gladio was moving. When it slid out, he groaned in disappointment before it changed to a moan when the tentacle slipped all the way inside. It began at a slower pace than Gladio would have liked. You could tell by how he was trying to thrust back against it, but the tentacles holding him prevented it.

A loud moan drew your attention to Noctis, where he was already being fucked at a much faster pace than Gladio was. He was held with his stomach towards the ground, hands bound behind his back and ankles wrapped to help him stay aloft. Two of the tentacles had slipped themselves inside him, alternating their thrusts so that he was never empty. He must have been too loud because another two moved to slide into his mouth and you watched as the lust took over him. Being held as he was, he was able to move just enough to be able to swing back into the thrusts and he was frantically trying to move faster to his peak.

Finally, you reached Ignis. Just the sight of him caused you to let out a loud moan and Ardyn merely chuckled behind you. A tentacle had wedged itself between his cheeks, slithering between his legs until it could wrap around his whole cock before sliding up to wrap around his waist and continue upwards. If Ignis could moan, you were sure he would be practically screaming by now. But another tentacle had wrapped around his head, just wide enough to cover his mouth which you saw was open and suckling at the slime on the tentacle. Another was around his neck and you were sure it was squeezing slightly. He was almost completely covered by tentacles

Ardyn grabbed your attention by thrusting hard before a tentacle slid inside your ass, just as one slipped into Ignis’s and another into Gladio’s mouth. You let out a scream as Ardyn started to fuck you even faster and your eyes started to droop in pleasure as Ardyn’s hands held your breasts again. The sounds around you increased and you opened your eyes to see each of your friends fucked harder and faster, their muffled moans bringing you closer and closer to your end. 

Noctis came first with a yell, swinging wildly in his binds while he painted the floor with his cum. You weren’t sure if it the slime affecting him still or if the tentacles weren’t satisfied, but he kept moving to thrust back against them. Prompto came next, the three tentacles that had buried themselves in his ass still thrusting and extending his orgasm, making him scream. You were at the edge of the cliff now, waiting for permission to fall over it. Somehow you knew that Ardyn wouldn’t be so giving this time. It would be just like him to make you wait until everyone else had came before you could come. A series of muffled moans drew you to Ignis, where he was writhing in his bonds as the tentacle continued to play with his prostate and cum dripped from the one around his cock.

You and Gladio were the only ones that hadn’t come yet. Gladio was taking three tentacles in the mouth and ass like a champ and a part of you really wasn’t surprised that he was the last of the brothers to come. Ardyn stopped moving, hands moving to your hips to hold you down on his lap. His mouth was at your ear, biting at the lobe before he spoke.

“You were so close, weren’t you? My poor little pet, having to wait for her release. But you know better than to disobey me, correct?” You nodded with a disappointed groan, but it wasn’t enough for Ardyn. His hand moved to wrap around your throat, just enough that your breath caught before he relaxed. 

“I asked you a question pet.” His voice was a couple octaves deeper and hearing it sent shivers down your spine. It caused you to clench around him, your nails digging into his thighs and drawing a growl from his chest.

“Yes, Ardyn!”

“Close enough.” You were lifted up with his arms under your thighs instead of the tentacles. It caused him to change angles inside you, a curse leaving your lips as your eyes fluttered shut. He stood, beginning to slam you down onto his cock and you could feel the buckle of his belt slapping into your thigh with every thrust. The moans around you got louder and you opened your eyes to see that you were the center of the show now. Watching you only heightened their pleasure and the faster Ardyn fucked you, the faster the tentacles moved on their bodies until all of you were just writhing puddles of ecstasy. Boneless, defenseless and willing to let him continue to use your bodies as he saw fit. Collective screams and groans signaled that the bros had come again and you were riding on the brink, desperately trying to hold yourself back. Biting your lip seemed to help distract you just slightly, enough to keep you from falling over into bliss.

“Such a good pet.” Ardyn’s whisper was the only warning you received before his thrusts became erratic and he released inside you. Another hair’s breath of pleasure and you would give in and come without permission. You were lifted by the tentacles off of him with a sad groan from the both of you and Ardyn’s fingers brushed your pussy as you left him, bringing them to his mouth to suck your juices off of them with a pleased smirk. Suspended on your back with your hands bound above your head, you were able to see Ardyn and see exactly how he had transformed while you had been fucking. He looked far more daemonic than you had ever seen him before, his very aura black and living, breathing darkness. His hair was disheveled and a shade darker, floating just slightly off his shoulders. The black tears were falling from his eyes, shining brightly and piercing through you. It almost felt like he was in your head, but you were positive even he didn’t have that kind of power. Enough to influence dreams, but not enough to read your thoughts.

“Don’t be so sure of that pet. You’re completely mine now. Mind, body, and soul. You’ve taken so much of my essence now that it’s begun to merge with you. Can’t you feel how I’m inside you even now?” At his words, your body seized like he had just entered you again and hit your g-spot head-on. He wasn’t even touching you, the tentacle in your ass had slipped out just as he did before you were turned around. You knew you were utterly empty, yet you felt so full. Ardyn merely grinned when you began to move and moan like he was fucking you again. Astrals, you wanted to be good for him. You wanted to be his good little pet and obey his every command, which included not coming until he gave you permission. You didn’t even realize that you had busted your lip with your gnawing in an effort not to come until Ardyn reached to brush his thumb across your bottom lip. He brought it back to his mouth, sucking your blood off of it before growling and dashing forward to claim your lips.

The tentacles wrapped tighter before he thrust into you again, immediately beginning a desperate pace that took your breath away. A tentacle entered your ass, shaped differently than the ones before it. It took you a moment to realize that it was shaped to mimic his cock, so it felt like he was fucking both of your holes at once. Combined with the feeling of fullness you had before he even entered you, you were filled to the brim. His kisses were rough, his tongue trying to gather as much of your blood for him to taste and nibbling on your bottom lip to coax more out. His hands cupped your cheeks for but a moment before they smoothed back into your hair, grasping the strands and pulling taut.

Everything was overwhelming you, your mind slowly drifting away until there was nothing but Ardyn. Nothing but the feeling of him inside you. Mind, body, and soul. Hitting or teasing every spot he knew you had until you were begging him to come.

“Your majesty, Ardyn! Please, please, please, please!” You felt him smile against your lips and he pulled back to stare into your eyes, licking the blood from his mouth.

“Come for me pet, suck me dry. Become one with me.” You obeyed, coming with a piercing scream, toes curling and your world turning white. Ardyn’s thrusts became unnaturally fast and it was like your orgasm never stopped. He was drawing it out even further and somewhere in between, you lost your voice completely. Mindless noises and moans leaving you instead. When he finally came, you were barely hanging on to consciousness, body limp in the tentacles grasp. You could barely keep your eyes open, only faintly registering Ardyn pulling out of you and his hand caressing your cheek as he moved away from you.

“I must thank you for bringing her on your little road trip. If you hadn’t, she would most likely be dead in the rubble of Insomnia. Such a waste that would have been.” Warm arms wrapped around you, the tentacles letting go. You could hear bodies lightly hitting the ground around you, followed by disappointed sighs.

“Now it’s time to finish what you came here to do.”

“But what about Y/N?” Noctis asked, his voice weak and hoarse. Exhaustion consumed you and just before you slid into the darkness, you glanced up and saw Ardyn smirk down at you before he addressed Noctis again. 

“Dear Y/N is mine now. Forevermore.”


End file.
